


Pretty Mouths

by Nerdy_Bird



Category: Red Embrace, Red Embrace: Killing Hollywood
Genre: Deep Throating, M/M, No Climax, Oral Sex, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdy_Bird/pseuds/Nerdy_Bird
Summary: (Disclaimer: I wrote this before the game was released and therefore unaware of Markus’ asexuality.)Markus sucks a dick.





	Pretty Mouths

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in five minutes, take it for what it is.

After an hour of listening to Markus ramble on about nonsense I’d had enough and decided to put his mouth to good use - swallowing my cock.

With a handful of his long hair I pushed and pulled him up and down my shaft, enjoying the way his face looked when I pushed myself down his throat.

“ Mmm, after everything you’ve said tonight, these are probably the best sounds to come out of that pretty mouth of yours.”

Leaning my head back against the cold tile I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his tongue sliding along my length as pulled his head back.

One hand gripped and began to play with my sack while the other desperately stroked the base while his mouth sucked the tip. 

“ Fuuuck... I’m not gonna last long if you keep that up.”

Markus pulled away with a pop, causing my hips to buck.

“ That’s the point, as much as I’d love to spend my night on your dick, I’m a busy man with places to be.”

“ Fair enough.”

With a smirk he went back to working my shaft.

I’m getting so close, I can feel my muscles tighten ever time he stroked me, the only question is where I should aim?

Down his throat with one last thrust? In his mouth so I can watch him slurp my tip before he swallows it? Or should I just cum right on his face? 

Decisions decisions.


End file.
